


Utopia

by teamfreelovecas



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M, advanced warfare, baes, love these guys so much, still not fully together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreelovecas/pseuds/teamfreelovecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell did not like how much it hurt him to see Gideon betray them like that. He shouldn't have cared so much and yet he did, why did it have to be so miserable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utopia

Mitchell was glad for the small break that he got, since his ribs were broken, Irons gave him a week long recovery period. Despite being able to relax, he was still bored out of his mind so he was glad he got to suit up and look all professional when that British reporter came to interview Irons. The CEO claimed to want to show off his best soldiers so he ordered them to suit up and look pretty. 

Once they went into the elevator, Gideon shook out of his stony expressionless stance.

"How's it feel to be the hero of he world, don't let it go to your he-"

Ilona's voice interrupted him on the coms and Gideon gave a confused glance at Mitchell. He returned the look by raising his eyebrow in question as well. 

"Gideon, Mitchell, I need to see you right now."

"Ilona? What is it?" Gideon replied to the speaker on his wrist.

"Meet me in maintenance room 6A, don't bring anyone else."

"All right, we're moving."

Gideon's face contorted with puzzlement.

"Find out what the hell she wants."

Mitchell shrugged and followed Gideon down the hall. 

"What do you think she wants?" Mitchell struck up.

"Hell knows..." 

"Actually, it's might have something to do with Hades, now that I think about it,"

Gideon half turned to look back at the private, giving a questioning stare.

"Well," Mitchell began, "Right before Hades died he said that Irons knew somethin, and then he placed this computer chip in my hand-"

"Aww, his last dying wish to ya." 

Mitchell rolled his eyes at his grinning captain before continuing, "So maybe Ilona found something on the chip, I don't know." 

Gideon shrugged and turned down some stairs. Mitchell could've swore those guards just gave him a dirty look despite having helmets on. 

"Well, guess we're about to find out, this is it."

The British man had his ID scanned and opened the door to the maintenance room. Just as they had suspected, Ilona was there but she looked rushed and nervous. Ilona never was nervous. 

"Did you tell anyone you were coming?"

"No-"

"The scrambler will only buy us a few minutes, sync to my card I have to show you something."

Ilona paced and the two men were still just as confused. 

"Bloody hells goin on?"

"Just," Ilona let out a patient breath and looked them in the eyes. "Just watch this."

After looking back down at the screen upon her wrist and tapping at it a few times, a hologram appeared of Irons and that guy they had saved from the drowning truck a long time ago. 

"That's Irons and the Technologist you saved." 

"The guy we pulled from the river?"

"He never made it back to Nigeria." 

She looked back at the screening, indicating for us to do the same. Furrowing his eyebrows, Mitchell watched. When Irons pulled out the gun and shot the Technologist straight through the brain, the American's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. 

"Fuck me..."

Ilona carried on, her mouth moving fast and her eyes completely pissed off. 

"He knew it! He knew it and let it happen, all those people dead and he fucking profited from it!"

Now Gideon began to pace, "Where did you get this?"

Mitchell spoke up, "From Hades, it was in that chip wasn't it?" He looked to Ilona for confirmation and she nodded. 

"How do you know it's not fo-" 

"It was coded and encrypted in our own algorithm, it's from Atlas! No one has seen this but us." 

Gideon still looked unsure, but Mitchell was there, he had seen the light fade from Hades eyes and knew he hadn't lied. 

"We need to get out of here," Ilona strides back to pick up the chip, "Now-!"

There was a loud bang and white flooded their eyes, leaving them blind and stumbling before someone shoved Mitchell to the ground and Ilona on her knees with her hands behind her head. Breathing heavily, Mitchell watched Irons strut into the room wearing a navy suit. Before he could think, the private raised his handgun and aimed it at the CEO. Very quickly it was knocked out of his hand yet Mitchell knew that couldn't have shot the man. He knew too little, if it was the actual truth and it wasn't the first thing he wanted to do, shoot the man that gave you a second chance, gave you an arm. 

Gaping up at Irons, Mitchell wanted to speak but couldn't find the words. Ilona beat him to it.

"We saw it, we saw everything."

Slowly glancing behind his back, Irons drawled, "You saw what?"

"You knew about the attacks, all those innocent peo-"

He turned around suddenly, his mood turned sour immeaditley. 

"You saw forged recording from a terrorist."

"You're insane! You're a monster!"

Shaking his head, the CEO walked back over to Mitchell with a deadly look on his face. 

"I'm disappointed in you, you could've had everything," Looking to the guard on Mitchell's left he ordered, "Hold them here until the reporters leave. Gideon."

Mitchell's heart lurched. He hadn't even thought about the fact that Gideon didn't have a gun to his head. Mitchell's skin went cold and his heart thudded. Gideon couldn't believe that fool! He was smarter than that...

And yet the captain replied, "Yes sir?

"Gideon!" Ilona exclaimed, "You know what you saw." 

Gideon looked torn, his eyes staring a hole into the ground before they leapt up to meet Mitchell's who was trying to meet his gaze. The private saw mixed emotions before something broke in his eyes and hardened. He clenched his jaw and moved to stand by Irons. 

"He said it was a fake."

Irons looked back at the stunned American, "He's made his decision."

Gideon and Mitchell locked eyes again, Mitchell felt betrayal and he sure showed it before the Britain tore his gaze away, following the CEO. He couldn't believe this he thought as he watched Gideon walk away with that monster. In his peripheral vision, Ilona winced and shook her head.

Now the guards were yelling at them before another voice cut in. 

"Listen, I've hacked in your exo system, I need you to trust me, in 3 seconds the fire suppression system will be activated, get ready."

And just as the clouded voice said, the guards flinched and stumbled giving Mitchell the opportunity to knock his leg out from underneath him and shove him a few feet away. Quickly picking up the guards gun, he shot the other one attacking Ilona.

She picked up the gun and hurriedly talked, "We need to get out of here, now." 

Mitchell got up and followed. The suspicious voice had continued to tell them where to go and Mitchell didn't like agreeing to it but they had no other option. More soldiers had attacked them as they escaped to a small dock where a tactical boat was placed for them. Who was this guy? thought Mitchell. 

Gideon's face still plagued the American's thoughts though. It began to make Mitchell doubt whether or not if he had made the right choice. Was it forged? 

 

Later on Mitchell some how managed to land the boat into a building, so that was real fun and the grappling, can't forget the grappling. Let's just say they were not in a good mood. 

The voice continued to guide them to the top of another building to where he then revealed himself. It was Mitchell's old Sargent, Cormack and two other soldier in cloaks. He realized they were the same people to help them in Detroit, they even saved Mitchell's life and seemed to have done it again. 

All of a sudden an Atlas Warbird rose up, making Mitchell's hair whip wildly around his face. Gideon and Joker leapt off and landed by them. Instantly, Joker lifted his gun up at Ilona and yelled over the whirling of the aircraft. 

"What's your play boss?"

"Put it down." 

At his words, Joker lowered his rifle down while Gideon walked up to Ilona. Mitchell was secretly relieved he hasn't looked at him because he doesn't know if he could've handled it. 

Pointing at Ilona, he began, "You're wrong 'bout Irons, I'll hunt you down myself."

"I'm not wrong," Ilona exclaimed determinedly.

On Gideon's coms they could hear them asking if they found him and Ilona. After a long pause and glancing around, still not meeting Mitchell's gaze, Gideon replied. 

"Roof is clear, no sign of them." 

At that Cormack spoke up, breaking the tension.

"Alright, inside," He beckoned them to the giant crate. Heading in and swallowing back a caught in his throat, Mitchell turned back to face the two Atlas soldiers. Once more did their eyes meet. He thought he could see a pained look in Gideon's eyes but Mitchell ignored it coldly, ripping his eyes away and turning back to Ilona. 

It looked almost like Ilona had a sympathetic look on her face before watching the ground. 

Mitchell felt miserable.

**Author's Note:**

> omg ok so second one with gideon/mitchell and I'm likein it, also my fics will sorta be in order but they don't have to be read as so, they will be in the order of missions.


End file.
